


Nyan

by sumeragikira



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: In which Kiran gives Eldigan cat ears, It’s a gift for a friend in my rp group, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established finn/eldigan, i really don’t know, we really like cat ears apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumeragikira/pseuds/sumeragikira
Summary: Kiran gives Eldigan cat ears. Finn gets awkwardly turned on. PWP





	Nyan

Finn blanched as soon as he entered Eldigan’s room and saw the fuzzy white ears on top of his head. The bell was even stranger and for a second his eyes glanced to Eldigan’s tailbone to see if there was a tail. He genuinely thought the other had spouted ears until he caught sight of the golden headband that so closely matched Eldigan’s own hair. After calming a bit, Finn leaned backwards into the door to close it.

He wanted to stab himself.

Eldigan turned his head to the click of the door after it closed, sitting in the unmade bed in light, airy clothing as he clutched a pillow in his arms. He smiled so sweetly at Finn and spoke in that soft tone that turned Finn to pudding; “welcome back. How did it go?”

Finn’s legs felt weak and his heart started beating faster. Why was that damned cat eared headband so attractive? Why did he want to see Eldigan’s face drowning in bliss and his hair tussled all over the pillow with that damnable headband on? Why did he want to fuck into this man so passionately because he was wearing a *cat ear headband*? With a bell on it no less! 

Finn was snapped from his thoughts at the concerned mention of his name, and his pants felt a little tighter than normal. The genuine concern in Eldigan’s tone grounded him to reality as he cleared his throat and approached the bed. “I gave my report to Kiran, the hidden passage to the city was sealed off and Embla will no longer threaten Askr’s civilians this way.” He spoke with purpose.

Finn kept himself out of arms reach as he felt embarrassment creep up his neck and cheeks. Eldigan’s gaze turned from Finn’s eyes to his pants, and noticed the rather large bulge there. He gazed softly at it, confused momentarily as to what was happening, until it kicked in. His eyes traveled upwards to Finn’s and he smiled softly at him, extending his hand to the other. Finn didn’t need to be told twice and took Eldigan’s hand, pushing him down on the bed and tossing the pillow away as he immediately locked their lips together. 

He wasted no time in telling the knight what he wanted as his tongue entered between Eldigan’s lips, finding Eldigan’s own and conveying his appreciation of the cat ears to it. Eldigan wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck at the intrusion of his tongue, and bucked his hips up to grind them against Finn’s as he moaned quietly into the kiss, fully enjoying the attention. The bell jingled softly with every movement they made, a sound that spurred both of them on more.

After breaking away for air, Eldigan protested in the form of a moan full of need, and pulled Finn down for another kiss that didn’t last long. He continued to grind his hips up against Finn’s, grip on the others hair tightening as his eyes fluttered closed. Finn wasted no time in skillfully removing both Eldigan’s trousers and his own between the movements. He had grown used to this so far, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t skilled at it already, Eldigan *loved* to grind against him and he would whine and complain so loudly if not allowed to; Finn simply learned to work with it rather than against it.

Soon came off their small clothes and that’s when Eldigan ceased his movement, his lips were parted slightly as he panted, eyes halflidded and glazed over with lust and desire, hair strewn about. Finn smiled down appreciatively at this, this was certainly what he wanted to see, but not at the scale he wanted it. He wanted to see Eldigan completely lost to bliss as he dug against him with Eldigan screaming, crying his name over and over and over— ah.. better move on, Eldigan looked frustrated as Finn snapped back to reality.

This had become such an active phenomenon to them both that Eldigan always seemed to keep himself well prepared. There was always a bottle of Eldigan’s favorite oil to use, that always felt the best, and Finn always internally laughed at the soft, sweet smell of vanilla and lavender as he always applied it to his fingers. Some days Eldigan liked it far too rough for Finn’s tastes, he would want to be fucked completely dry where the pain overweighted the pleasure and Finn could never figure out why he liked it like that. Other days he didn’t mind being fingered to coat him wet enough to not ache for more than a soft while.

Other days Eldigan was very vehemently wanting to be fingered, a complete 180 from usual and Finn always had to double take at that. But he wouldn’t dare deny his love what he desired, especially when he looked up at him from underneath long lashes begging to be touched, legs spread wide open as invitation, usually biting softly on a finger. Finn would never tire of that sight, that beautiful sight of someone who could down a man in a single swipe being so readily submissive to *him*. It turned Finn on so much he wanted to take Eldigan right then and there, but his love wanted to be played with first. And play he shall.

He knew better than to tease Eldigan and face Nordion wrath when his own hard-on throbbed painfully, so wasting no time he slipped two digits into Eldigan, scissoring and fingering gently at first. Feeling Eldigan relax around him, he slipped in a third and worked a steady motion of pushing in and out, and scissoring every few thrusts. His ministrations were not in vain as Eldigan turned his head to the side, the back of his hand covering his mouth as his breathing picked up and he moaned quietly but constantly, soft whines escaping him.

After Eldigan was ready and Finn coated himself in the oil, he positioned himself between Eldigan’s legs and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss as he pushed into him, not stopping until his hips met Eldigan’s ass. Eldigan would have wrapped his legs around him and pulled him all the way if he didn’t do it himself, he liked it deep. Not that Finn could complain, it felt the best having his cock completely buried inside Eldigan’s ass. 

This is where Eldigan stopped becoming bossy, and where Finn’s heartbeat would increase the most. Eldigan always went gentle when it got to this point, and gods did Finn want to fuck him into the mattress so hard it broke every time Eldigan would always start them off by tangling one hand into Finn’s hair and intertwining their fingers together with the other. It was such a silly sentiment, but having his hand held while he rut into Eldigan always made it doubly pleasurable, and so Finn moved his hips slowly. He pulled out so far he was close to slipping out, and then would slowly thrust back in until there was no further he could bury his cock. 

He kept that pace up for a while until Eldigan would moan out; “Please.... fuck me harder...” in such a breathless pant that Finn couldn’t help but obey every single time without fail. Finn liked to mark Eldigan, liked to keep visual representation of this man being his property. As he started fucking into Eldigan harder, Eldigan’s moans would increase in volume and Finn would nip softly at his neck, licking and sucking and biting at the exposed skin that Eldigan so softly offered to him. Eldigan would spread his legs wider and throw his head back the more pleasured he was, and Finn could only pant hotly into his neck and thrust faster as he was invited to.

Pulling away and staring down at this idiot with an even more idiotic headband, Finn knew he had hit a good spot the moment Eldigan screamed out and let go of his hair to grab Finn’s other hand and intertwine their fingers. His eyebrows furrowed and lips parted, his cheeks flushed red and eyes completely glazed over with unbearable bliss, he whined out so loudly and constantly as he drowned in passion and pleasure. This! This is what Finn wanted to see! 

Eldigan staring up at him with a silent plea to fuck him harder into the mattress, his cheeks flushed and him panting hardly, completely out of breath as moans constantly escaped him and every so often he would whine out louder than normal and gripped so tightly onto Finn, trying to open his legs even further so Finn could fuck deeper. His hair strewn about the pillow and those damnable cat ears stark against his mess of golden locks on the pillow, bell making a constant noise as Eldigan was constantly pushed up the bed with each thrust hard enough to make him scream. 

“Please please pl-ease..! Harder! Deeper! Finn! Finn.. Finn! Deeper, deeper!” Eldigan cried out in his overwhelmed state, and Finn could only oblige his lords orders as he leaned over him and increased his pace as per told. He would fuck him like this until they were both spent, and at that point it wouldn’t take very long. Eldigan was always close when he started losing his senses and begged without remorse like such. Eldigan knew Finn was close when he started abandoning caution not to hurt him and rut into him without restraint. 

Eldigan was usually always first to release, clenching tightly around Finn’s cock as he released over himself. He would always grip Finn’s hands tighter, and shut his eyes. He was never one for noise when he came, he would always silently release and Finn had grown used to it, but hearing such a genuine scream from Eldigan this one time threw Finn for a loop to the point he almost didn’t reach his end. The clenching around him was so great he couldn’t resist cumming any longer, and spilt his release deep inside Eldigan. 

As soon as he came to his senses, the alarm set in as he recalled Eldigan screaming, when his vision came to he stared blankly for a moment before smiling softly at Eldigan. He was utterly overwhelmed with pleasure and staring up at nothing as he heaved for air, tears rolling down his cheeks and a trail of drool at the corner of his mouth. His body was genuinely relaxed and he looked so at peace, so genuinely tired but undeniably at peace. As his vision came into focus he smiled softly at Finn, eyelids heavy as he was still coming down from the greatest high he’s ever had. 

“I guess you... like the... cat ears..?” He spoke in between heaving for breath, and Finn could only crack a genuine smile down at him. He would have scoffed were it not for Eldigan looking so satisfied up at him, having just had the best release Finn had seen him have. Finn simply couldn’t hide his satisfaction and joy at their fun, especially not when he got such an amazing after view of Eldigan having been so thoroughly fucked to complete bliss. 

“They suit you.” Was Finn’s reply, Eldigan didn’t have the strength to deck him with a pillow, and didn’t even want to after Finn leaned down and kissed him ever so softly. 

Eldigan would keep the cat ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write smut haha :ok_hand:


End file.
